icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3143268-20110402012925
I just want to warn everyone that this comment may be a bit rambly, so please bear with me. 1. Rachim, I just read two of your fanfics (I'm not big on fanfics, but I decided to give them a shot) and they were great! Very cute and inspirational. :) 2. I absolutely cannot wait for iOMG!!! At least it's already April, which means we're that much closer. :D 3. As I was reflecting upon all of the things that are being said about iOMG, I drew some conclusions of my own: a. It's okay if Seddie doesn't happen in this episode (even though it should) as long as the episode is as amazing as Dan makes it out to be. I really don't want another iSAFW. b. There should be Seddie in iOMG. Should as in I want there to be, and should as in I expect it. ;) The hype just seems too big for it not to happen. c. Creddie will not happen in iOMG. I have nothing against Creddie, and I respect people who ship it, as there is no reason to fight, I just don't see why it would happen in an episode that is all about Sam's love life. That wouldn't make sense. (By the way, I strongly believe Creddie should never happen, but that's because I really want Seddie to happen). d. Sam obviously doesn't love Brad. Sure, maybe it seems like she's not fessing up to Carly b/c she's afraid to emote. But think about it, she's liked guys before, and when Carly figured it out, she admitted it. So the guy she loves must be quite special. Also, neither Sam nor Brad appeared too thrilled to be left alone in a room together. In addition, I dunno why Dan would build the episode up this much, just to have Sam go out with some random guy. Plus, the promo (which, according to Dan is not fooling us) shows no evidence that Sam actually likes Brad, other than Carly saying "I know you love Brad." I don't think I would lean to heavily on Carly's romantic perceptions since she herself has not had much luck in the field of romance. I understand that Dan could show Freddie so much in the promo just b/c he wants to get us Seddiers excited, but he explicitly stated that the promo wasn't misleading, sooo... e. I am starting to lean towards the idea that the episode will end on a cliffhanger. It's possible, and the more I hear it, the more I think it may be true. f. I wonder if one of the reasons Dan named the episode 'iOMG' is because we (as iCarly fans) always abbreviate the episodes as acronyms, and he wanted to play off of that. Probably not, but it could be a possibility. 4. Thank you to all of the Seddiers on this wiki, for your constantly obsessive comments that make me smile, and open my mind to see all different aspects of Seddie I never would have realized if it wasn't for all of you. Anyway, thank you to anyone who read this long, complex and (to some, pointless) rant. :)